Sun Child
by WhItE MoKoNa 13
Summary: Yuuki has a cousin; daughter of her hunter uncle and a vampire mother... I Do Not Own VK... except for the OC... please read and review
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1 **

**The Beginning**

**Another night, the same group of screaming girls. Thought Aidou as he watched the gates to the Night Dorm open. **

**The Day Class girls surged forward, although he noticed it was only on Yuuki's side. The girls on Zero's side stayed in a nice orderly line. Aidou snickered. They were to petrified of what Zero would do if they got in front of him.**

"**Idol! I mean Aidou!" screamed a girl. **

"**Pow! Pow!" Aidou pointed his index finger at the girl and made a shooting motion. **

**She swooned. That was when he noticed the only girl in the area, besides Yuuki, who wasn't totally freaking out. At least, he thought it was a girl. The person was leaned up against a tree and wearing the Day Class guy's uniform. The person unhitched themselves from the tree, turned, and walked away. **

**Yup… It was definitely a girl, there was no mistaking that. Thought Aidou. Yuuki, and a few teachers, were really going to let that girl have it when the saw what she was wearing. Someone grabbed the collar of his jacket behind his neck. **

"**Come on idiot!" Said Ruka, "You're getting left behind." **

**She then proceeded to drag him bodily to the lecture hall. **

**Hands in her pockets, a girl walked backed to her dorm alone. She had just transferred into Cross Academy this afternoon and the Chairman had already given her a tour earlier. Since she had arrived late and everyone was already paired up she was lucky enough to get her own room. When she was unpacking a couple of girls raced past her room complaining that if they didn't hurry they were going to miss seeing the Night Class. She thought it sounded like a big deal so she followed the girls and managed to steal a guy's uniform on the way there. She hated skirts. It was so hard to do anything athletic in them. **

**The Night Class had ended up being just another group of kids that looked around the normal high school age. She didn't really get what was so special about them. Though she had to admit they were pretty hot. **

**She had tried to stay out of sight and left when one of the Night Class stared in her direction for too long. It was a blond boy who had playfully shot at a girl with his index finger when she called his name. The way the girl reacted was disgusting. She swooned right in front of the entire female student body. It didn't really matter, everyone else was doing the same thing. **

**She opened the door to her room and flopped down on the bed amid the half unpacked boxes and curled up under the covers. She feel asleep wondering if her wearing the boy's uniform would be a problem.**


	2. Rizelda Cross

**Chapter 2**

**Rizelda Cross**

"**Good morning class." She could hear the teacher say through the heavy mahogany doors. "Today we have a new transfer student joining us today. I would like you to welcome Rizelda C-Cross" Rizelda smiled as the teacher stuttered at her last name and pushed the doors open. Kaien Cross was her mother's brother and he was also the Chairman of Cross Academy. **

**When she walked into the room mouths hung open, including the teacher's. she figured it was probably because she had opted to wear the guy's uniform. She bowed to the class. **

"**People call me Zell." she said when she straightened. The teacher cleared his throat.**

"**Well, Zell. Just because you're the Chairman's niece doesn't mean you are exempt from the rules. Yuuki."**

"**Yes, sir."**

"**I would like you to take Miss Zell to get a proper uniform."**

"**Yes, Sir." Yuuki said while opening the door and motioning for Zell to exit. The two girls left the room and walked down the hall.**

"**You're awfully quiet. You haven't seen me in like what, seven years?" questioned Zell.**

"**How could you, Zell? You knew about the uniforms." Cried Yuuki.**

"**That's the best you do?"**

"**I'm serious!" Yuuki said, while tossing her a girl's uniform. "For once in your life will you follow the rules!" **

"**Fine, but just for the record, you owe me. Big time." grumbled Zell. "I hate skirts."**

"**I'm glad you're here Zell." said Yuuki with a smile. Zell slung her arm around Yuuki's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.**

"**I guess I am too. Even if it's just 'cause I can see you, little cousin." Zell winked and ran smack into Aidou. **

"**Aidou what are you doing? You know members of the Night Class aren't aloud outside the Moon Dorm during the day." said Yuuki genuinely startled. **

"**Ah. Uh. I… I wanted to see the new transfer student." He grinned widely. **

**Zell regarded him coolly. Finally coming to the conclusion that he was only covering his own butt and had no intention of running into them. She held out her hand.**

"**Zell." Aidou shook her hand, he had a firm grasp. **

"**Whether he wanted to see you or not, it's still against the rules. I'm going to half to ask you to****¾****" **

"**Oh come off it Yuuki!" exclaimed Zell wistfully. "They're stuck in that awful dorm all day. Let them have some fun." **

"**But the Chairman ****¾****"**

"**That's it. This weekend we're going to town to shop and have fun" **

"**But the Chairman ****¾****" **

"**What Uncle doesn't know won't hurt him." Turning to Aidou. "And you! If my Uncle finds out about this I'll know exactly whose bed to put a snake in. Do you hear me?" Zell threatened. Aidou turned green.**

"**Uncle?"**

"**Yeah! He's my father's brother." Zell said with a smirk. "Now Yuuki. Meet me at the front gate at seven and wear plain clothes. We're going to be just a couple of normal girls,"**

"**But ****¾****" **

"**Enough! This is nonnegotiable." Zell stated firmly, opening a door. "Remember, You Owe Me!"**

"**Why does she owe you?" asked Aidou curiously.**

"**She's making me wear a skirt." replied Zell. Then she shut the door right in Aidou's face.**


	3. The Nightmare

**Chapter 3**

**The Nightmare**

"**Then she shut the door right in my face." said Aidou with a pout. He had just finished recapping his meeting with Zell and Yuuki and was looking for sympathy. That was not what he got. Far from it**

"**Ha- Ha- Ha! She's got spunk! I like her already." Laughed Kain. **

**Aidou punched him. **

"**It's not funny!"**

"**Yes it is." said Shikki and Touya.**

"**Shut up! Nobody asked you!" cried Aidou. **

**He went down and sat at a desk. As he stared at the floor sulking, he noticed an ice blue note book caught under the leg of the table. **

"**Hey look at lease pictures. They're really good." said Aidou**

"**Not to mention creepy." said Ichijo. **

**Everyone gathered around Aidou and they started flipping through the pictures. There was a picture of a moon except that it glowed the color of half dried blood. There was a golden bow with wicked looking blades on the end and golden arrows in a leather quiver that was stamped with little sunbursts. **

**Then there were the battle scenes. They were gruesome illustrations that depicted lots of people slaughtering each other. Half of them were wear Cross Academy uniforms. **

"**Hey! That looks like us!" Cried Ruka.**

"**It is us." stated Touya wonderingly.**

"**That's impossible." Stated Kain. "These pictures show us fighting as vampires, look there's my fire, not as humans. Whoever drew this couldn't have possibly figured out our secret." **

"**Hey. Look at these." Aidou held the notebook. **

**The open pages showed a couple looking at each other. The woman had a stubborn mouth but kind eyes. Her hair was piled up on top of her head and she was wearing a wide silk scarf around her shoulders. **

**The man had on a white collared shirt and a vest. The man's eyes seemed to pierce straight through to the souls of the observers and there was a hint of a smile that played on his lips. **

"**Whoever drew those pictures really loved them." Said Ruka. **

"**Yeah." whispered Aidou.**

**Cold air rushed in as the window slid open and a heap of leaves, red fabric and chestnut colored hair landed on the floor. **

"**Stupid tree. Stupid third floor classroom." complained a familiar voice. **

**It was Zell. She was wearing a red silk night gown and red socks that ended above her knees. The socks had little pom-pom's that dangled from strings at the top. Most of her hair had escaped the sloppy side ponytail and had bits of twig and leaves caught in it. **

**It was obvious that she wasn't completely awake and there were dark circles under her eyelids. Her eye's focused on the blue book that Aidou was holding. Zell ran over to him and snatched the book away.**

"**What do you think your looking at! That's private." **

"**Sorry, we didn't know it was yours." said Ruka. Zell tried to walk away but was so tiered she started to fall down the stairs. Aidou reached out and snagged her around the waist, pulling her close.**

"**Careful now, you don't want to hurt yourself, idiot." **

**Something gold caught his eye. It was a necklace in the shape of a bow crossed with an arrow.**

"**What's this ****¾**** Ahhh!" When he picked the necklace up to get a closer look, it sent gold lightning up his arm stinging him. He wouldn't be able to feel his hand for days now.**

"**What is that?" said Aidou horrified.**

"**A family heirloom. My mother…. gave it to…. me. What's with the face?" Questioned Zell. **

"**Do you know what that was?" asked Shikki.**

"**Yeah static shock." Zell said in a tone that implied the "duh". **

"**Zell. What are you doing here? It's dangerous to wander around at night." Said a voice in the corner. **

**The shadow's parted when someone stood up.**

"**Kaname. I had to get my note book. It was important. I wouldn't have gone outside otherwise. I remembered your warnings." Zell said quietly. Kaname's face softened.**

"**Did you have another nightmare?" **

**It was like someone flipped a switch. Tears sprang to Zell's eyes and that look on her face was that of a frightened child. She broke away Aidou and ran to Kaname. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his coat. **

"**They're getting worse and worse. Like they were before that damn Zero showed up. Every night. There's blood everywhere and everyone I see at school….." Sobs racked her body so hard Kain thought she would break apart.**

"**Make me forget Kaname Please. Like when Yuuki and I used to have nightmares when we were little. You could always make them go away. Even if it's just for a second and even it doesn't really work on me." She felt his hesitation and turned her tear streaked face towards him.**

"**Please." she said in a cracked whisper. **

**Kaname put one hand on her head and a purple static orb appeared. Zell's cries stopped and there was a moment of quiet. Suddenly the orb flew into an overhead beam and left a huge smoking hole in the wood. Everyone stared at it.**

"**Thank you, Kaname." said Zell, sounding much calmer. She walked over to the window and sung her legs over the sill.**

"**Wait!" cried Aidou. "Who were those people in your notebook, the man and woman?"**

"**They were my parents."**

"**Were?"**

"**Shinji and Oki are dead?" Kaname said looking startled. **

"**Why do you think I'm here, Kaname?"**

"**How ****¾****"**

"**They were murdered."**

**The doorknob turned temporarily and the teacher walked in, distracting everyone, and when the looked back at the window, Zell was gone.**


	4. The Level E

**Chapter 4**

**The Level E**

**Zell tried to push her chair out away from the desk after class on Friday, but it wouldn't move. She looked down and saw a green rod blocking a chair leg. She yanked it loose and discovered it was a yellow rose. She smiled and put it in a vase on her windowsill in her room. She slept soundly for the first time in weeks.**

**Zell looked at her watch, it was seven fifteen. Yuuki was late. Zell gave her five more minutes until she marched to the main house and dragged her out of bed personally. Three minutes later, Yuuki came running down the street.**

"**Well it's about time."**

"**Sorry, Zero caught me and wouldn't let me go until I threatened him." Said Yuuki a little breathlessly.**

"**Yeah well, he'd better not follow us. This is an all girl day. I really need to personalize my dorm room. Right now it's as austere as a prison cell, or should I say Zero's room." **

"**Let's just get this over with." "**

"**Kill joy."**

**Yuuki punched Zell in the shoulder so hard that she fell into the bushes. **

**Touya, Shikki, and Aidou were called to Kaname's room for an urgent announcement **

"**A level E vampire has just found it's way downtown." said Kaname "It has become a threat to this Academy and I need you to take it out before the Hunters do."**

"**Kaname! Zell and Yuuki snuck out to shopping. They're Downtown now!" said Aidou alarmed.**

"**Go. Find them and bring them back." **

**They rushed out of the dorm with Aidou in the lead.**

**One rug, three boutiques, and a curio shop later; Yuuki and Zell finally stopped to eat at a local ice cream parlor.**

"**You think we have enough stuff for your room yet?" Yuuki asked with her mouth full of hot fudge.**

"**No. we haven't hit the Fung Shway yet."**

**Yuuki raised an eyebrow.**

"**I'm kidding." **

**They paid the bill and started to walk back to school. They turned down an alley and a woman dropped her parcels. Yuuki stooped down to help but Zell pulled her back.**

"**Yuuki don't. Something's not right here, we need ****¾****"**

**The woman's eyes turn red, her nails lengthened and sharpened. Then she launched herself at Yuuki's throat. Zell threw Yuuki to the side and grabbed the woman's wrist, stopping the attack. The woman twisted away but Zell kicked her legs out from under her. She scrambled to the wall and scuttled away. Stuck to the side of the wall.**

"**What is she?" asked Zell to herself. "Yuuki stay here. It's to dangerous for you. Guard the stuff." **

"**But ****¾****"**

**It was useless. Zell had already raced off in the direction the vampire had taken. Yuuki sighed, she had forgotten how fast Zell was. With out even glancing at the stuff they had bought, Yuuki pulled her anti-vampire weapon Artimis, which was a collapsible silver rod complete with Hunter runes, out of it's sheath and raced after her cousin. **

**Zell looked around. She looked everywhere but behind her and knew that was where the woman was. She could feel it. Zell dodged as the woman leapt off the wall towards her. **

**She grabbed the woman's arm and slammed her into the wall of the alley. The woman twisted but Zell would not let go and the woman ended under Zell with her arm twisted behind her back and her face smashed against the cobblestones. The woman would not stop struggling, but all of a sudden Yuuki, Aidou, Shikki, and Touya burst threw opposite ends of the alley. **

**Yuuki, Shikki and Toola stopped dead at the sight of Zell holding the woman down. But Aidou yanked Zell off the woman and forced her not to look by holding her face against his shoulder and pinning her. **

**Out of the corner of her eye Zell saw a flash of silver and a blood colored streak. She heard the sounds of a struggle and heard the woman cry out. Then there way silence. **

"**Touya, Shikki. Take Yuuki bake to the academy and report to Kaname and the Chairman. I'll take care of Zell." said Aidou. **

**They nodded and left. Aidou let go of Zell but turned her so that she was stuck between him and the wall of the alley.**

"**What possessed you to fight that woman? Regardless of who your parents were that was a stupid move. She was trying to kill you!" **

"**You don't get it! She wasn't trying to kill me! She was trying to kill Yuuki. I couldn't risk her coming back to school where I couldn't protect Yuuki or risk her hurting someone else, and what do my parents have to do with this?" questioned Zell. "Why did you interfere? I was handling her by myself. I'm not a child, I don't need to be saved every time someone pulls my pigtails. I was going to turn her into the police." **

"**That would have been a mistake. The next time you come across someone like her in this town, and pray that you don't, bring them to the Moon Dorm. We will deal with them." Aidou told her.**

"**And what makes you guys more qualified than the police?" asked Zell.**

"**We just are. Let's leave it at that." **

"**Fine." said Zell sourly. "The least you can do is help me carry my things back to school since Yuuki ditched me."**

**With a rug tucked under his arm and with art tucked under hers, along with shopping bags weighing them both down, Aidou and Zell walked back to Cross Academy. With Aidou wondering all the way how Zell, a girl with absolutely no training, had survived a level E vampire.**


	5. The Hunter's Spell

**Chapter 5**

**The Hunter's Spell**

**It was a three day weekend and Zell tied an apron around her waist and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She grabbed a bucket and pushed open the doors to the Moon Dorm. **

**Since she couldn't access the inheritance her parents left her until she was eighteen, this was how she was going to pay her school tuition, by cleaning the dorms every time there was a long break. Zell's uncle offered to pay for her tuition since he was her guardian but Zell believed in earning her way. **

**She had all of the bottom floor and most of the stairs done by noon and she was on the second to top step when a sleepy Aidou yawned and tripped over her, falling down the stairs. **

"**What are you doing here?" said Aidou his voice cracked with pain. **

"**What does it look like I'm doing Spaz? I'm cleaning." she snapped while clutching her side.**

"**But…. Never mind."**

**Aidou grabbed a book and laid down on the couch. While she scrubbed Zell started humming. It was a weird little number that had no particular tune, only the ghost of the hauntingly beautiful melody that it used to be. Aidou looked up from his book and other sleep clad vampires walked out of their rooms spell bound. With Zell humming along oblivious the whole time. **

**She finished the stairs and was going to start the second floor, but when she tried to stand up, she smacked into a bunch off stunned vampires. The impact caused Zell to stop humming, releasing everyone from the spell. **

**Everyone shook their heads and stared at the human girl in the Moon Dorm like wolves staring at a sheep. Aidou walked up behind Zell and put a hand on her shoulder. Kaname blinked.**

"**Zell tell me the truth. Where did you learn that spell?"**

"**Spell? What are you talking about, Kaname? That's just some stupid song that's been playing in the background of my nightmares for weeks. Although I twisted it to make it my own so it's not the original tune."**

"**You mean you made that up?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Everyone sorry for the disruption." said Kaname, addressing the Night Class. "You can go back to sleep now."**

**Every student put their fist over their heart and bowed in unison. Then they trickled back to their rooms. Until only Ruka, Aidou, Touya, Seiren, Kain, Shikki, and Ichijo were left. **

"**Okay. That was weird. Why'd they do that Kaname?" asked Zell. **

"**Zell, what are you doing here?" said Kaname, totally avoiding her question.**

"**Um…. I'm cleaning?"**

**Kaname paused for a minute considering what she had said. "Well I'll leave you too it." Kaname walked back to his room leaving Zell confused and everyone else slack jawed. Aidou went back to reading, Zell went back to cleaning, and everyone else went back to bed. **

**When Zell left after she finished Kaname called everyone to his room. **

"**If Zell ever comes back, one of you needs to be with her at all times. I'm not taking any chances." said Kaname. **

"**Yes, Kaname." replied Kain.**

"**You may go." **

**Everyone left but Aidou.**

"**What is she to you?"**

"**She's my little sister, for all extensive purposes. Now get out." ordered Kaname. **

**Zell became a regular around the Moon Dorm and as all the students became used to her, her danger decreased. Aidou still watched over her, even as she captured every single vampire's heart. She was their little sister, and they would risk everything to protect her.**


	6. The Waking Nightmare

**Chapter 6**

**The Waking Nightmare**

**It was near the end of October, near Halloween, and the Night Class had a couple of days off for family gatherings, although not everyone had them. Ruka and Kain were out walking when the smell of blood reached them. They weren't hungry so this wasn't a problem. The problem was that they recognized the smell. They raced towards were it originated, confirming their worst fears. **

**With one arm against a tree supporting herself, was Zell. She was a bloody mess. Her hair was matted and had everything imaginable in it. Her eyes were so wide that there was white visible all the way around them. She was dripping blood from the millions of scratches on her body. Ruka could tell that something had scared her so bad that she was near her breaking point. **

**Then Kain stepped on a twig. The sound made Zell's head snap up and if it were even possible her eyes got wider. She bolted. Then tripped over a root and didn't get back up. Kain rushed over and gathered her in his arms.**

"**Quickly, we need to get her to the Moon Dorm I don't think she has much time left." said Kain as he started running. **

"**Kaname!" screeched Ruka as she flung open the heavy wooden doors making the hinged creak and raced up the stairs. Kain rush over and pulled a random vampire boy off the couch. The boy hovered over him as he laid Zell out on the couch, covering her with a blanket.**

"**Is she going to be okay? What happened to her?" he asked.**

"**I don't know, okay!" yelled Kain**

"**Kain stop yelling, that isn't going to help her." said Kaname as he jumped over the railing not even bothering with the stairs. **

"**Seiren, go get the Chairman and tell him what's happening. I'm going to try and stop the bleeding. Ruka, Kain, keep everyone out. We don't need a feeding frenzy."**

**Aidou, Shikki, Touya, and Ichijo bust into the room.**

"**Is she okay? Why is she bleeding?" cried Aidou.**

"**Hold her head, Aidou. She might start thrashing and that will just make her bleed out before what I'm going to do takes effect." said Kaname. **

" **Shikki; control the blood, get it off of her. Touya; if you hear her heart stop, give her a direct hit with your lightning." **

**Kaname started producing little purple static balls and placed them on Zell's wounds. They were healing when the Chairman, Yuuki, and Zero ran into the room.**

"**What's happened to her?" said Zero astonished. **

**The Chairman examined Zell. **

"**You did well Kaname. But, she shouldn't be moved, at least, not yet anyway. She should stay in bed and shouldn't move around a lot or she'll start to bleed internally. I want someone staying with her at all times, incase she has a relapse. She'll have to stay here about month before we can move her to the infirmary." said the Chairman.**

"**A month!" Said Zero.**

"**Relax Zero. She comes here all the time." Said Yuuki.**

"**She does? Why?"**

"**To clean so she can pay her tuition. She too stubborn to let the Chairman pay it."**

"**Anyway," said the Chairman "Feed her when ever she wakes up. Oh and wrap her hands and feet, they look like they took the most damage."**

"**Chairman, can I speck with you?" asked Kaname.**

**Let's go to my office. Yuuki, Zero, it's late you should go to bed. Zell will be safe enough and you guys can visit when ever you like."**

"**Alright." said Yuuki she walked over and kissed Zell's forehead "You had better get well, idiot." **

**Then they left.**

**The chairman closed the door to his office.**

"**It's happening again." said Kaname. **

"**Her Hunter powers are showing resurfacing."**

"**It only happens when something is going to dramatically change her life." stated the Chairman, sitting down at his desk.**

" **Last time it was when Zero showed up and she had to go home. I wonder if it will be as mild as that. Or if it will be as bad as it was when her parents died."**

"**It must be bad if it's already progressed to waking nightmares. Usually they stay in her head. Did you know they were murdered, her parents?" said Kaname.**

"**What?" Cried the Chairman, "No, I was never informed. We'll just have to do everything in our power to protect her."**

"**I don't think that will be a problem. Aidou seems very…. Fond of her." said Kaname cautiously. **

"**Well, if he hurts her, he will wish he'd never come to this academy. She is my favorite niece after all. That is all, Kaname. Good night."**


	7. Sisters of the Night

**Chapter 7**

**Sister of the Night**

**The smell of blood. The acidic taste of fear in her mouth. She was running through the woods full force not caring about what she felt pulling and tearing at her skin. It felt like her veins were being torn out of her body, but she didn't care. She had to keep running. **

**She didn't know why but it felt like something was driving her, some invisible force. Suddenly the moon broke through the trees and clouds, only instead of the soft white light it normally gave off, it was harsh and stained everything blood red. **

**It made her feel dirty, she didn't want it to touch her. She held up her hands in front her face. She saw a golden light and the necklace she wore started to buzz, like it was calling, like it wanted to help her. She could feel it. She reached out to the light, but it was barely out of her reach. She stretched up on her toes, then the ground fell out from underneath her. **

**Zell woke up with a start. She put a hand on her forehead, it was all sweaty. Her stomach growled. Zell pulled away her covers, then realized that they were silk, she wasn't in her room. Zell looked around, she was in the lobby of the Moon Dorm, on the couch. Aidou was resting his head on his hand, asleep. **

**Zell got off the couch only to have icy sharp pain slice up les like a knife. She looked down and saw that her feet were bandaged. Every time she tried to walk she had to sit back down because of the pain, but she was really hungry and Aidou looked so peaceful. Zell didn't want to wake him. **

**She dragged her self to kitchen and started to make a peanut butter sandwich, which was her favorite kind, while sitting on the floor. Then someone pulled her up into a chair. Aidou took the butter knife from her and took over making the sandwich.**

"**What were you doing, silly. What if your cuts started bleeding again?" **

**Zell looked at the ground.**

"**I didn't want to wake you."**

**Aidou handed her the sandwich. Zell started eating and Aidou just watched her thoughtfully. **

"**Next time you get hungry, tell me. You won't heal if you push yourself." **

"**Mmmmm Hiiiiim." Said Zell her mouth full of peanut butter. **

**She finished her sandwich and jumped off the chair. She forgot about her feet. Her knees buckled when they hit the ground. Aidou swung her up into his arms before she hit the ground.**

"**Be careful, idiot." he said as he placed her on the couch. **

**Zell looked at the clock. The hand clicked to the eleven and twelve. Zell wasn't sure but she was pretty positive that is was dark. Which meant everyone was at school. No one else was here but Ruka, usually Aidou or Touya or someone would come and talk to her. At least until they couldn't stay awake anymore. **

**The last time Ruka woke up was to move Zell from the window to the couch, since Zell couldn't walk by herself yet. **

**Zell looked at Ruka and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. It was Ruka's turn to watch her for the next twenty four hours. Zell didn't approve. Too many people were losing sleep over her, Aidou especially. Seven times out of ten Aidou was the one who took care of her. The only reason it wasn't more was because he would miss too much school. Like he cared about that. **

**Zell didn't realized when the pure light of the moon became tainted. Red light spilled from the open curtains. Zell looked at Ruka. Her throat was slashed. **

"**Ruka! Ruka, say something! Please! You can't be dead! Not again! Please!"**

"**You can stop this." said a voice.**

**The voice was sweet, but had a no nonsense edge to it. The sound of it calmed Zell. At least, until she recognized it.**

"**Mom! Mom! Where are you? This can't be happening. You're dead! I saw it!"**

**A woman appeared, along with a man. Zell's parents. Zell ran to them and they hugged her.**

"**Zell, there's a storm coming. You have to be ready," said her father, "There isn't much time. He'll figurer out what's going on soon. We can trick him for long."**

"**But ****¾****" started Zell. **

" **Listen, dear one," Said her mother seriously, "If you want to spare your friends you must listen. The man how killed us is back. He knows your alive but he wants Yuuki more than he wants you."**

"**What does he want with Yuuki?" cried Zell.**

" **Yuuki can take care of herself. It's the other Children of the Night who will need you help. When that madman comes, he will bring with him others that are just as dangerous as he is. You can protect them. The fact that you can see us is proof enough."**

**A chill went down Zell's spine.**

"**Oki! He's here!" cried Zell's father.**

**They were starting to fade.**

"**Zell, believe in yourself and in your ancestors. It's the only way. I'm sorry we weren't here for you. I just wanted you to be a normal girl, like your Aunt Juuri wanted for her child." said her mother.**

"**Remember, we love you."**

**Zell's parents touched her necklace and them the were gone. **

**The vision of her parent's and the warmth that came with it disappeared. In it's place was bone chilling cold and a pair of mismatched eyes.**

"**Mommy! Daddy! What did you do to them!" shrieked Zell.**

**The eye's laughed. Zell screamed pure fury.**

**Ruka woke up when she was blasted against the wall. The golden light hurt. It felt like her body was falling to dust. She could feel the rage fueling it. But it wasn't the only emotion there; there was desperation, fear, sadness, and a strong protectiveness. Then it was gone. Ruka slumped to the ground. She heard Zell crying.**

"**Mommy! Daddy! Please don't leave me."**

**Ruka went over and put Zell's head on her lap.**

"**Hush. Everything's okay. Nothing can hurt you. I'm here. Sleep." said Ruka softly. Zell was exhausted and was soon asleep, but when Ruka tried to get up Zell woke up.**

"**Please, Ruka. Stay with me."**

**Ruka laid back down.**

"**My parents were killed. I saw it all." said Zell. "Somehow they knew he was coming. My mother put me in a room I'd never seen before. She told me not to look and not to open the door for anyone. She said if they couldn't get in them they were there to hurt me."**

**Ruka turned on her side and hugged Zell close.**

"**Then she gave me my necklace and shut the door. I couldn't see, but I could hear. I could hear all the terrible things he did to my parents. **

**Then he came for me. The door stopped him somehow. He did come close enough for me to see his eyes through the crack between the door and the wall. One was blue and one was red. **

**It was a while before my mother's friend came and found me. I was so weak that they thought I wouldn't see them. Their bodies. But I did. I did!" cried Zell.**

**Ruka held her close. Ruka held her until Kaname and the other came home. By that time Ruka was as zapped as Zell and was asleep. **

**The Chairman walked in. he saw two uniforms, one black and one white. He saw two people, one human and one vampire. He saw chestnut and gold tresses twined and spread on the couch. He saw two entities, the moon and the sun. both would not survive the night untouched. And both would die to protect the other.**


	8. AN

A/N: Yo, MoKoNa here. I just wanted to say I'm not abandoning the story….. reality just got in the way for a bit and she's kinda a witch…..also I lost what I wrote on paper in my pocket dimension that I call my room… once I find it I will post….. cross my heart


End file.
